This invention relates to a device capable of picking a part from a loading station and thereafter placing and releasing such part in a delivery station. Such devices are commonly referred to as "pick and place machines." More particularly the invention relates to a pick and place machine construction which is particularly straight forward in both operation and structural components so as not only be less expensive but also more reliable through its utilization of fewer and more easily replaceable parts should malfunction occur.
Mechanisms of this general type are known and normally include a pair of opposed part holding jaws in turn mounted on a carriage or supporting structure and adapted to shift between loading and delivery stations. The part holding jaws are adapted to move between closed and open positions to respectively grip and release a part and may be activated by several alternative mechanisms including differential fluid pressure, electrical or mechanical means so that when in such loading station the jaws assume an open posture to span the part, thereafter are closed to grasp the part whereupon the carriage or other moving device travels to the delivery station where the jaws serve to position and thereafter release the part for subsequent operations thereto. Machines of this nature are of general utility and may specifically serve to unload molding machines and move the products delivered therefrom to a packing station, reposition parts between intermediate processing steps, and similar functions normally required to be carried out by human activity.
Examples of devices of this general nature may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,655,070; 3,521,760; 3,803,944; 2,670,983; 3,507,403; 3,397,799; 3,865,253; 3,647,090; 3,910,423; 3,921,820; and 3,921,822.